


(always you)

by mysookai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Friends to Lovers, Hufflepuff Choi Soobin, Hufflepuff Huening Kai, Kai is Trying His Best, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, soobin is dense, soobin's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysookai/pseuds/mysookai
Summary: "Hey," he asks as he slides off his bed. He moves across the room and sits at the edge of Kai' four-poster."Yeah?"Kai rolls onto his back and sets the book beside him, as if this whole time he has just been waiting for Soobin to say something, and the book was merely to pass the time, like in a dentist's office."Did I take this picture?"or(Soobin realizes how he feels about Kai through series of photographs from their years in Hogwarts.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	(always you)

It's not a good picture.

It's not exciting or momentous or even that great of an angle, but Soobin can't put it down.

He watches again and again as a dark-haired boy looks up almost self-consciously from a large book he's reading to look into the camera, smile a little as if recognizing the photographer, and then turn back to his reading. Soobin doesn't know why, but he can't turn away. He's seen Kai again and again over their almost seven years at Hogwarts. And he knows he’s pretty, maybe the prettiest person he has ever met but it still doesn’t explain this heavy feeling deep inside his chest.

Soobin starts to wonder if he's seen Kai again and again but never _really_ _seen_ him.

* * *

Soobin starts carrying a camera. Catching Kai when he's not looking at the camera becomes a favorite pastime. When Kai knows that Soobin is taking a picture, he'll grin, pose, and raise his eyebrows suggestively. When he's caught unawares, however, he'll worry his lip slightly and his eyebrows will crease together. Occasionally a hand will reach up subconsciously to brush away a lock of hair, but usually Kai just sits as he looks at him with his pretty eyes quietly.

It puzzles Soobin, this side of Kai. He doesn't know this Kai who isn't plotting things or joking with Yeonjun, who isn’t bickering with Beomgyu or teasing Taehyun with his constant aegyo. He wonders what this quietly studying Kai has done with his rambunctious housemate and he wonders why he hasn't noticed this Kai around before. More than this, though, he wonders why he spends more time than he would care to divulge staring at Kai and experiencing unfamiliar feelings in his stomach and in the deep recesses of his mind.

These feelings begin to frighten him and he tucks the pictures away in a History of Magic book from third year that he pushes under his bed and promptly forgets about.

* * *

He's almost able to overlook these feelings until near the end of the year when they’re studying for their NEWTs. Yeonjun, Taehyun and Beomgyu are outside playing Quidditch, leaving Soobin and Kai inside studying. Soobin searches under his bed for the almost-forgotten books he suddenly remembers he's left there. He pulls out Transfiguration, then Ancient Runes and finally History of Magic. He picks them up haphazardly and pieces of paper fall out; loose notes and a few photographs. He picks up the photographs hastily when he remembers their subject matter (who happens to be lazing on his bed at that exact moment).

Soobin studies each one with more attention than he's given any of his NEWT subjects so far. A smile flickers over his face when he remembers each one: the first is Kai lying in the grass by the lake watching the swimmers (he claimed he was too cool for that, at the time. He later confided in Soobin that he wasn't a strong swimmer). In the next is Kai studying the common room with the dull flames reflecting off his face, followed by Kai napping on his bed (this was actually taken by Beomgyu and later inconspicuously stolen). The second to last is Kai laughing hard at something Yeonjun has just said, his eyes glistening with mischief as Taehyun tries to keep him from falling down the chair.

The last is the one that catches Soobin' breath. This is the picture in particular that gave him the strange feelings that prompted him to put away his photo collection in the first place. Kai is lying on his stomach, a book in front of him. Though his head is down, he isn't reading but is looking up at the camera. There is a look in his eyes that Soobin had never been able to place, or at least that's what he's told himself. Looking at it now, however, he recognizes a kind of unbridled want that catches his breath.

"You alright, Soobin?" Kai asks from his place on the bed.

Soobin nods and Kai shrugs and goes back to flipping lazily through a book. Soobin looks at the picture again, just to double check. No, there it is. That look again. He tries to remember if he took this picture or if someone else did (perhaps one of Kai' other admirers?). He's almost certain he took it, but the rational part of him insists that someone else _must_ have taken it. How else could he explain _that_ look? He decides to ask Kai, just in case, or that's what he tells the rational part of him to make it shut up.

"Hey," he asks as he slides off his bed. He moves across the room and sits at the edge of Kai' four-poster.

"Yeah?"

Kai rolls onto his back and sets the book beside him, as if this whole time he has just been waiting for Soobin to say something, and the book was merely to pass the time, like in a dentist's office.

"Did I take this picture?"

Soobin thrusts the moving Polaroid into his hands. Kai looks at it for a moment, a half-smile appearing. He nods.

"Yeah, we stayed up all night studying for that Arithmancy test. The others had already studied or something. The castle was so cold, remember?"

Soobin nods, smiling slightly at the memory. "Yeah, we made the house elves make us hot cocoa at three in the morning."

That steals a giggle from the younger boy. "I can’t forget how you were wearing about five layers, and that purple sweater, the one that matches your hair."

Kai looks down suddenly as if he's said too much, but not before Soobin sees a blush starting to appear. That strange feeling in his stomach starts again and he realizes three things at once. The first is that he's incredibly nervous. The second is that it is because of this boy in front of him and has been because of him for a while. The third is that if he were to reach out to Kai, the younger boy may let him and if he were to kiss him, Kai may kiss him back. He decides there's only one way to find out.

He reaches out and touches Kai' arm, so gently that it could almost be mistaken for an accidental brush of the hand if someone wasn't looking for it. When Kai looks up and meets his eyes though, Soobin knows that he has been looking for it and probably has been for some time now. He looks even prettier from this angle and there's a questioning in his eyes when he opens his mouth to say something. But his open mouth meets Soobin's and no words come out. In that moment, Soobin knows that Kai gives himself over to him, completely.

Soobin kisses with more confidence than he feels and is pleased when Kai responds how he hoped he would. Their movements are unsynchronized and imperfect but any awkwardness that may have arisen gets swept away in their eagerness. Soobin doesn't know what to do with his hands and so he leaves them on either side of him on the bed until Kai has a hand around the back of his neck pulling him closer. Then Soobin finds himself tumbling onto Kai' body as they fall back onto the bed and his hands tumble with him and end up on either side of Kai's shoulders, caging his head. One of Kai's hands is still on his neck while the other travels down his back to untuck his shirt.

Soobin is suddenly hit with the weight of what they are doing when his cold hand traces up his bare back and he rolls off Kai, albeit reluctantly. Kai is staring at him, defensive and frightened; like he’s ready to run away at once. He instantly melts all over again and the instinct kicks in. Soobin reaches out and traces his finger very lightly on Kai's arm trembling arms in a soothing motion in hope to calm him down. Kai glances down at the finger and then back up at Soobin, any fear dissolved in that simple motion.

"How long have you….?" Soobin asks.

"Wanted to kiss you?" Kai says timidly.

Soobin nods, a small smile forming.

"Uhm… since before that picture was taken. Let's just say that."

"Okay," Soobin agrees, still stroking his arm.

"Hyung, come here," Kai says softly, and Soobin does, crawling on hands and knees until he's overlooking Kai and smiling in anticipation of what is to come. Kai pulls him by the yellow and black tie with a grin until their lips are almost touching, then he raises his head slightly to close the distance. Soobin flattens himself against Kai, though still careful to not crush him and he can feel the pounding in his chest matching the pounding in Kai's. He adjusts himself so one of Kai's legs is between his just so he can get closer, get some of the heat he didn't know he needed until a few moments ago and now is seeking with the fevour of a gold digger.

When Kai lets out a slight moan as he gasps into his mouth, Soobin can no longer hold himself back. He deepens the kiss and he can feel the younger boy whining until he slips his tongue in between his lips with a certain sense of satisfaction. He feels like there is an electrical current running through his body. All Soobin can think is, _more more more_ and so more is what he’s doing; leaving trace of kisses all over Kai’s, his mouth, his cheeks, his neck, every skin he can reach, again and again. Lost in the sensation, Soobin moves back to connect their lips again, the kiss turning into open mouths panting against one another as if it takes all their concentration just to move together.

Soobin pulls back his lips and looks down. Kai is beneath him, his eyes closed, his mouth slightly open as a healthy blush settles over his pale skin. His heavy breathing is accented by kitten-like mewls when Soobin ducks down to leave another mark on his already messed-up neck. Slowly, Kai’s hand moves to touch his face and his eyes open to stare upwards at Soobin. The look of unadulterated love and complete submission like he’s ready to give all of himself is reflected in them, directed at him, and it’s enough to send Soobin over the edge.

"Oh god," Soobin finally says.

"Yeah," Kai echoes through his labored breathing.

There is just the silence of their breathing until Kai speaks. "I want to show you something."

Soobin nods and raises himself off Kai, but not off the bed. Kai slides off the bed and gets down on his hands and knees. He rummages under the bed until he pulls something out. It's a leather-bound book that looks fairly expensive by Soobin' judgement.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Here," Kai says and hands it to him. "I'm just going to the loo."

Soobin nods and watches his retreating back before he opens the book. On the inside cover is an inscription: " _Tomorrow Together._ " Soobin turns the page and is assaulted by many pictures that fall out onto his lap. He picks them up and starts flipping through them, first slowly and then faster when he realizes that they're all pictures of the same thing.

They're all of him.

There's Soobin sleeping in the train car during third year, eating lunch during fourth year, swimming in fifth, holding a prefect's badge in sixth year, rolling his eyes and laughing. There's Soobin on birthdays and after quidditch match when he is too weak to protest being photographed. One in particular catches Soobin's eye. He looks as if he's in fifth year and in the infirmary. He tosses in his sleep, his hair falling over his eyes. A hand from behind the camera brushes the hair out from his eyes and then rests on his forehead briefly before disappearing behind the camera again. Soobin is still staring at this photo when Kai comes back from the washroom.

"That's when I knew," he says simply and brushes the hair out of Soobin's eyes before kissing his forehead. Soobin just smiles and pulls him into his lap before slotting their mouth against each other. After all, a picture is worth a thousand words.


End file.
